Adicción a la desaparición
by Ectofeature
Summary: Teniendo el poder de hacer que todo desaparezca, Masao tendrá que tener cuidado con lo que desea.


- ¡Por favor! ¡Parad! -Un niño regordete, de pelo gris se cubría la cara con las manos, mientras sollozaba. -Lo siento, mucho…

Mientras, dos matones, como todos los días a esa hora le gritaban y daban patadas, por no llevarles dinero. Pasados unos eternos diez minutos, en los que Masao no podía dejar de llorar, los tipos se marcharon.  
>Siempre era igual… Daba igual lo que hiciese. Aunque los confrontase, aunque les suplicase… Ninguna tarde volvía a casa sin su paliza diaria. A pesar de que los matones ya se habían marchado, el chico seguía en el suelo, abrazándose a si mismo entre espasmos. Estaba harto de todo. Sólo desearía que todos desapareciesen sin dejar rastro… Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No podía dejarse acobardar.<br>No quería decírselo a sus amigos, porque eso sólo lo empeoraría todo. Kazama se chivaría, y el próximo día llevarían palos de metal para golpearlo, probablemente. Nene se metería y saldría herida. De Bochan y Shin Chan no podía esperar mucho…  
>- Que desaparezcan… Que desaparezcan… Esa es la solución. -Murmuraba, entre sollozos.<br>- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso? -Una voz invadió su mente. No la reconocía, pero no le importaba.  
>- Si. No hay otra forma…<br>- Bien. Entonces te daré la herramienta para hacerlo.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, en el silencio de ese callejón, interrumpiendo su llanto. Masao levantó la cabeza, confuso.  
>Tenía un nuevo mensaje.<br>Remitente: Desconocido.  
>Mensaje: Con esto, desaparecerán todos tus problemas.<p>

Tras leer su contenido, se dio cuenta de que una aplicación se estaba descargando en su teléfono. El icono era un símbolo femenino y uno masculino tachados con una equis roja. El nombre era "Kieru", que significaba desaparecer en japonés.  
>Masao soltó una pequeña sonrisa irónica. ¿Acaso esto era una broma?<br>Cuando la descarga se completó, abrió la aplicación con curiosidad.  
>"Si quieres que alguien desaparezca, apuntalo con tu teléfono y pulsa el botón. No volverás a oír de esa persona."<p>

El chico entrecerró los ojos. Menuda chorrada… Definitivamente esto era una broma de uno de esos matones. Bloqueó su teléfono, y se dispuso a levantarse cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.  
>- Espera, tío he olvidado mi mochila. -Uno de los matones volvió, y sonrió de forma asquerosa al ver al pobre Masao comenzar a temblar de nuevo. -Vaya… Mira a quien tenemos en pie…<br>El chico delgado, con corte de pelo al estilo de bol, comenzó a acercarse dispuesto probablemente a continuar su trabajo de antes, ahora que estaba más espabilado. La mente del chico fue rápida. No perdía nada por probar… ¿Verdad? La paliza le iba a caer igual…  
>Agarró el teléfono móvil, y desbloqueó la pantalla. "Kieru" seguía abierto.<br>- ¡Desaparece! -Gritó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, y pulsando el gran botón rojo de la pantalla.  
>Pasaron un par de segundos en los que no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, hasta que oyó la risa del segundo matón en la esquina.<br>- ¿Qué haces con el crio, tío?  
>No hubo respuesta…<br>Masao abrió lentamente los ojos, un poco asustado. Pero lo que vio entonces, fue lo que hizo que no pudiese reprimir un grito de horror absoluto.  
>La cara del tipo era un borrón de color negro, al igual que su pecho. Parecía un agujero negro que poco a poco se lo iba tragando. En cuestión de unos segundos todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto, y tras el ruido de lo que parecía un globo que acababa de explotar, desapareció.<p>

Tanto Masao como el matón regordete se quedaron callados sin saber que hacer o decir, hasta que el segundo reacciono.  
>- ¡ASESINO! -Gritó, señalándolo con el dedo índice. -¡ERES UN ASESINO! ¡TE VOY A DENUNCIAR!<br>A Masao se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.  
>- Y-Yo…<br>- ¿POLICIA? -El chico ya había sacado su teléfono, completamente histérico.  
>- Lo siento… No puedo dejar que hagas eso.<br>Y volvió a presionar el botón.

- Masao… ¿Estás bien…?  
>- ¡Ah! -El chico, distraído, le sonrió a un preocupado Kazama. -Perfectamente. Haha. Sólo pensaba en los chicos que desaparecieron hace unos días…<br>- Pobrecitos… Iban a la clase de Cheetah, ¿no? -Comentó Nene.  
>- Eso dicen. -Asintió Bochan. -Dicen que como llevan desaparecidos una semana los dan por muertos.<br>- ¡Que horrible! -A la única chica del grupo le dio un escalofrío.  
>- …<p>

Hacía ya una semana del accidente, si. Y una semana sin tocar la aplicación de Kieru. Pero hizo lo correcto, ¿verdad? Se sentía bien consigo mismo, y todos sus moratones habían desaparecido.  
>Masao sonrió ampliamente. Definitivamente esos tipos se lo merecían. Si Ai-Chan lo hubiese visto… Seguro que le trataría de héroe.<br>- ¡Principe-Shiiiiin!  
>Oh… Estaba ese detallito.<br>A Ai él nunca le iba a gustar. No mientras Shinnosuke estuviese en su camino. Si hubiese alguna forma de que los dejara a solas…  
>¡Oh! Pero lo había. ¡Claro que lo había!<p>

- ¿Querías algo, Masao? -Preguntó Shin Chan, con las manos detrás de la nuca. -Iiiih… Soy un hombre muy ocupado, así que dispara.  
>Estaban de pie, justo delante de la cristalera del pasillo a su clase. Ya todos se habían marchado, pero le pidió a Shinnosuke que se quedase para hablar con él.<br>- Shin-Chan… Tienes que alejarte de Ai-Chan. -Soltó el chico, mirándolo directamente. Apretó con fuerza el móvil en su mano derecha.  
>- ¿Iiiiih? Wooo, wooo. Así que era eso… Tsssh. -El moreno se encogió de hombros. -Te he dicho ya que a mí no me gusta Ai-Chan.<br>- ¡MENTIRA!  
>- …¿Masao? -Por primera vez vio en el rostro de Shinnosuke algo parecido al miedo. -Oye, tranquilízate…<br>- Para que Ai-Chan y yo vivamos felices, tú tienes que desaparecer. -Declaró el chico con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Lo entiendes? Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

- Bien… Esto me duele más que a ti… -Encendió el móvil, y preparó el dedo en el gran botón rojo. -Lo siento, Shinnosuke.  
>- … ¿Pero q-<br>- ¡DESAPARECE!

El chico caminaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. La primera en mucho tiempo. Había eliminado por fin a su gran rival. ¡Se sentía muy bien!  
>- ¡Masao!<br>Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo Kazama vino corriendo hacia él con gesto preocupado.  
>- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! -Saludó, bien alegre.<br>- No habrás visto a Shinnosuke, ¿verdad?  
>- ¿A Shin-Chan…?<br>- Es que habíamos… -El adolescente se sonrojó levemente. -Bueno, habíamos quedado para ir a mi casa… Pero dijo que primero tenía algo de qué hablar contigo. Lo has visto, ¿verdad?

El chico bajito se quedó unos momentos callado, hasta recordar lo que acababa de hacerle a su amigo. Había eliminado a Shinnosuke Nohara de la faz de la tierra. Su familia nunca volvería a verlo. Sus amigos nunca volverían a verlo…  
>Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?<br>- …Lo he visto. -Masao amplió su sonrisa, con ojos casi desorbitados. -¡Sí! ¡Lo he visto! Hahahaha.  
>- ¿Masao…?<br>- Tranquilo, Kazama. Shinnosuke no volverá a ser un problema. -Asintió, sacando su móvil. -¿Quieres saber por qué?  
>Tooru dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras se preparaba para correr. Si lo que Masao estaba insinuando era cierto entonces…<br>- Porque Shin-Chan… Ha desaparecido para siempre.  
>- Deja de bromear, Masao. No puede ser que Shinnosuke haya…<br>- ¿Desaparecido? -El chico dio un paso al frente. -¿No me crees, mi querido amigo? Oh, no te preocupes. Hahahaha. Te enviaré con él. -Levantó el teléfono.  
>- ¡Masao, espera! ¡No puedes…!<br>- Desaparece.

¡Cuatro personas!  
>¡Cuatro insignificantes vidas, que habían desaparecido por completo!<br>Y lo mejor es que nadie nunca le iba a pillar.  
>¿Ese profesor que le había suspendido el examen? Desaparecido.<br>¿Nene, la cual había hecho de su infancia una pesadilla continua? Desaparecida.  
>¿Los padres lloricas de sus amigos? Desaparecidos.<br>Poco a poco, todo el mundo era presa de su maravilloso móvil. Le daba gracias al ser que se lo había otorgado. ¡Era el mejor invento del mundo!  
>Todo aquel que tenía el valor de molestarlo podía desaparecer.<br>Él era el dueño de todas las vidas de Kasukabe. Él era el único que mandaba en quien vivía o quien moría.  
>Él tenía el control.<br>Pero todo rey necesita una reina, ¿no es así?  
>- Entonces. ¿Querrías ser mi reina, Ai-Chan? -Soltó tras explicarle todo.<br>La chica se le quedó mirando con ojos desorbitados.  
>- Has asesinado… Al Príncipe Shin y a los demás… -Susurró ella.<br>- Todo lo hice por ti, vida mía.  
>La morena se acercó a Masao y le dio un tortazo, cruzándole la cara.<br>- ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Nunca te querré, ¿te enteras?! -Gritó entre sollozos. -¡Devuelve a Shinnosuke! ¡Devuelve a Kazama, Nene y Cheetah! ¡Devuélvelos a todos, asesino!  
>- …No sabes lo que has hecho.<br>La muchacha se alejó un par de pasos, con espasmos por el llanto.  
>- Masao… D-Devuélvelos…<br>- Esta bien, Ai-Chan. -El chico sonrió de forma tétrica. -Te enviaré con ellos si tanto lo deseas.  
>- ¡Eso no es…!<br>- Desaparece, zorra ingrata.

Pronto toda la ciudad de Kasukabe había desaparecido… No necesitaba a nadie de todos modos.  
>Su nombre también desapareció. No había nadie para llamarlo.<br>Su voz también desapareció. No había nadie con quien hablar.

Sus sueños también desaparecieron. ¿Cómo cumplirlos sin ayuda?  
>Pero hubo un error de calculo en su plan perfecto.<br>No todo el mundo había desaparecido. Quedaba una persona.  
>Especificamente un chico moreno con la aplicación de Kieru en su poder.<p>

Una noche tormentosa, en la que Masao lloraba en las calles lo vió.  
>- Bochan…<br>Desesperado por tener alguien con quien hablar corrió hacia él, como si fuese un billete de quinientos euros.  
>- ¡Bochan! ¡La he cagado! ¡Lo siento mucho! -Comenzó a llorar, en sus brazos, que en ningún momento había abierto para recibirlo. -Lo siento. Pero estamos juntos, ¿verdad?<br>- …Masao…  
>- ¿Dime? -Sonrió el chico. Su rostro palideció, desapareciendo su alegría de un sopetón. Un móvil negro lo apuntaba directamente. -Bochan…<br>Masao intentó agarrar el suyo de su bolsillo, pero no estaba ahí. Lo tenía el moreno en sus manos. Roto.  
>- ¡No lo hagas, Bochan!<br>- Tranquilo… -El chico sonrió ampliamente, apuntándose a si mismo. -Te dejaré solo, como tu querías. Solo que sin oportunidad de venir con nosotros.  
>- ¡NO!<br>- Desaparece.

Masao despertó en su cama, asustado.  
>Había tenido un sueño rarísimo, el cual casi ni recordaba ahora. Sólo quería que el estúpido pensamiento simplemente desapareciese de su mente.<p> 


End file.
